


Le dilemme du temps qui passe

by thewritingsloth



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Plutarch attend le bon moment, lorsque le temps sera en leur faveur.





	Le dilemme du temps qui passe

**Author's Note:**

> Première fic dans mon français natal !

L'aiguille du cadran tournait, tournait. Le mouvement allait de plus en plus vite. Et tandis que le mécanisme accélérait, deux grandes pupilles bleues se fixèrent sur l'horloge. Plutarch Heavensbee n'entendait plus que le tic-tac résonnant dans la pièce. Quelques autres millièmes de seconde passèrent, et une deuxième aiguille, plus petite, se mit en marche. Plutarch l'observa, sans rien dire, sans rien penser. Son esprit était dépourvu de toute réflexion à propos de ce dilemme auquel tous les êtres vivants faisaient face : celui du temps.  
Du temps, il lui en restait, à lui, ce n'était pas un secret. Et c'était surtout grâce à sa promotion. Être l'allié du Président Snow avait ses avantages, et être en sécurité où que vous vous trouviez en était un.  
Destiné à une plaisante carrière dès son plus jeune âge, Plutarch, le seul enfant de la famille Heavensbee, se voyait bien journaliste, ou encore cuisiner. Mais les aiguilles du temps l'ont vite rattrapé, lorsqu'il vit ses premiers Hunger Games, à l'âge de treize ans. Se rendant compte de sa chance d'être né au Capitole, il décida d'en apprendre plus sur ce fameux événement, qui, malgré lui, le fascinait.  
Il mena ses petites recherches sur chacune des personnalités phares des Jeux: les stylistes, les mentors, les escortes, les présentateurs, les entraîneurs,...  
Pourtant, parmi ce vaste choix de carrières prometteuses, seul une en particulier retint son attention : Juge.  
Il savait pertinemment que c'était un métier difficile, et que seulement une poignée de postes étaient promus chaque année. Dès lors, il oublia ses rêves de cuisine et de journalisme, et, âgé alors de seize ans, se mit à travailler comme un fou pour accéder à la formation correspondant au métier dont il rêvait. Sa seule motivation lors de ses cours était son rêve, que jamais il ne perdit de vue.  
Cet optimisme devint d'ailleurs sa marque de fabrique.  
Il se voyait déjà devant les moniteurs, créant la nouvelle arène avec ses collègues, et y installant les pièges les plus ingénieux auxquels il pouvait penser...  
Ses parents, approuvant du choix de carrière de leur fils unique, firent jouer leurs relations au Capitole pour que Plutarch accède à la formation dès la fin de sa scolarité obligatoire.  
Avec l'aide des amis de ses parents et de son travail acharné, le jeune Plutarch, tout juste une vingtaine d'années, devint un des candidats les plus prometteurs de sa catégorie, et il entra avec facilité dans l'école Supérieure des Juges du Capitole. On ne peut plus heureux, il déménaga au centre-ville, dans son premier petit appartement.  
Le temps se succéda, les années passèrent, puis, enfin, vint le diplôme. Un diplôme qui dépassa de loin toutes ses espérances : celui de Haut-Juge.  
Ah, il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, de ce succès personnel. Il en est toujours fier à ce jour ; et il le sera probablement à jamais. A jamais, et contre le temps, le temps qui passe ; malgré toutes les combines imaginées par l'homme, aucune n'est capable de stopper les aiguilles de la montre.  
"Monsieur Heavensbee ?"  
Une voix lointaine troubla les souvenirs de Plutarch.  
"Monsieur Heavensbee, doit-on continuer à faire tourner l'arène ? L'horloge tourne."  
L'horloge tourne. L'horloge tourne... Ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit.  
Soudain, le Haut-Juge se reprit et regarda rapidement sur les moniteurs de l'arène.  
"Cela suffira. Arrêtez l'horloge."  
Tandis que ses employés s'exécutèrent, Plutarch ajouta pour lui-même :  
« Le temps viendra... Il viendra bien assez tôt, chers amis du Capitole... »  
Puis, le Haut-Juge vaqua à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était, une seule chose constamment présente dans son esprit : le temps de la Rébellion.

**Author's Note:**

> On peut suivre mes aventures à: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
